


Evitar | Avoidance

by Akira_of_the_Twilight, LHorcrux



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Traducción en Español | Translation in Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: Tony arregló una copa de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasó mientras Tony observó la gente de su rincón del salón de baile espléndido.Gente estuvieron bailando en el medio de la sala mientras otros holgazanearon alrededor y charlaron. Trozos de conversación fueron casual y otros fueron puramente político, que no fue sorpendente. Esta fue una fiesta de bienvenida para el Principe de Wakanda T'Challa. Mayoría de la gente aquí estuvieron involucrado en política.Tony estuvo un poco sorprendido que ellos realmente le invitaron a la juerga. El código de conducta que ellos enviar a él hizo que obvio que esta estuvió una gran cosa a los líderes políticos de los Estados Unidos y que sus payasadas usuales no serían apreciados, con la excepción de una.Le animaron mucho a charlar con T'Challa.





	Evitar | Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Avoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851893) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> Español no es mi idioma primera. Por favor dime si hice errores.

Tony agarró una copa de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasó mientras Tony observaba a la gente en el espléndido salón de baile desde un rincón.

Gente bailaba en el medio de la sala, mientras otros holgazanearon y charlaban alrededor. Trozos de conversación fue casual y otros fueron puramente político, que no fue sorprendente. Esta fue una fiesta de bienvenida para el Principe de Wakanda T'Challa. Mayoría de la gente aquí estuvieron involucrado en política.

Tony estuvo un poco sorprendido que ellos realmente le invitaron a la juerga. El código de conducta que ellos enviar a él hizo que obvio que esta estuvió una gran cosa a los líderes políticos de los Estados Unidos y que sus payasadas usuales no serían apreciados, con la excepción de una.

Le animaron mucho a codearse con T'Challa.

No se necesita ser un genio a darse cuenta de que el gobierno quiera el vibranium se encuentra en Wakanda, y si él convencía a T'Challa de darle un poco para fabricar armas para el gobierno, entonces ellos estarían encantado.

Ese fue el porqué Tony no estaba socializando ese fin de semana. A él no le gusta estar el instrumento de nadie.

—Y aquí me dijo que tuviera cuidado con el infame Tony Stark,— un voz profunda dijo detrás de Tony.

Tony sobresaltó y casi ahogó en su champán.

T'Challa se acomodó a al lado de Tony. La esquina de su boca levantó para hacia con diversión. —Tu reputación te precede, y sin embargo no eres el hombre que estaba esperando.

—¿Qué puedo decir?— Tony fingió indiferencia. —Me estoy haciendo viejo y aburrido.

—Supongo que eso es cierto para todos nosotros.

—Sabes, deberías evitarme. Los líderes politicos aquí están esperando que puedo convencerte a darme vibranium, y está de pie al lado de yo les dan falsa esperanza.

—¿Asi que si yo continúo a hablar contigo, tus líderes probablemente me dejen tranquilo con la esperanza de que tu seducción sirva de algo?

Tony miró a T'Challa. Había un destello travieso en los ojos del hombre, y en aquel momento Tony sintió un espíritu afin en el hombre.

Tony sonrió con complicidad y tomó un otro sorbo de su champán. —Así que cuéntame acerca de Wakanda.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si hay unas palabras para Wakanda y vibranium en español. Si hay, por favor dime en los comentarios.
> 
> EDITACIÓN: Gracias a Sankosama para los correcciones.


End file.
